


Voyeur

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Snippets, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME CHAT. ALSO, there needs to be WAY WAY MORE Jared masturbation fic in the world. This snippet is TOTALLY not adequate.

This one time, Jensen walked in on Jared jerking off, spread out on the blue sheets all sweaty and flushed and naked. Jensen just stood there and _watched_, leaning against the wall for balance. He was transfixed by the slow slide of Jared's hand on his dick, his half-slitted eyes, the tiny pleasure-whimpers Jared made when he used his other hand to tease his nipples.

Then one of the noises was his name, _Jen_, stuttered out between strokes, and Jensen couldn't hold out anymore—he climbed on the bed with Jared and leaned over to kiss him hard.

"Do it. Get yourself off for me, god, so fucking gorgeous."

Jared groaned and stroked himself fast and desperate, and then he came, spattering his stomach and dick with come.


End file.
